The Cullen's in Class ON HOLD
by defininginsanity
Summary: Ever wondered what the Cullen's do when they are bored in class? Well here's your chance to find out. ON HOLD


**A/N. ****Just a warning - this isn't like my normal work, but right now I'm depressed because no one is writing reviews for my other stories, so I don't feel loved. Hey - if your reading this A/N and have a heart, after you read this chapter you will go oand read my other stories and review them so I feel better ****J**

**Anyway, this is…a random history lesson with one of the Cullen's. It would never happen, it is probably a bit OOC and random, but I just couldn't resist this once it came into my head.**

**Enjoy - !**

**Jaspers Point of View. **

I sat at the back of history class, bored senseless by the mindless chatter going on around me. The teacher was trying to educate us in the history of the world, but I could tell he had no idea what it was really like. He was only 27, and although he was (according to the emotions of several girls in the class) very desirable and attractive, that didn't give him the right to preach about what he didn't understand. He had no idea what it was like to lay his life on the line for what he believed in, or what it was like to stare death in the face over and over again. He had no idea about the horrors of war, and what that can do to a person, or vampire. His small, tiny, insignificant human brain couldn't even comprehend how what it was like to -

I broke off my train of thought as the guy sitting in front of me began to silently hack at his wrist with a blunt pair of child safety scissors that couldn't even cut through butter. Looking around the classroom I almost laughed at the scene that greeted me. Three girls in the front row were crying and sobbing, muttering things like,

"The terror, oh my the terror."

And

"Those poor soldiers."

Meanwhile, a guy sitting on the other side of the room to me, on the back row, was banging his head repeatedly on the wall, a dull _thunk_ echoing throughout the room. The rest of the class were sitting with their heads bowed, and from all their emotions I could tell they were all severely depressed and emotional.

Ooops. Maybe I had _accidentally _sent out the emotions I had been feeling as I reflected on my past war experiences. Now the class looked as though they could all use some anti-depressants. Hmmm, I reflected quietly, ignoring the teachers desperate attempts at the front of the class to get everyone to look at him. This could be fun - just what I need to keep me entertained until next period.

With a smirk on my face I sank back into my chair, allowing the room to return to the state of calm and boredom it had been in before. The teacher looked relieved, and I silently chuckled in anticipation. He thought it was over - but I was just beginning.

I let him continue with his speech for a couple of minutes, until he came to the part of his retelling of one of the wars - I wasn't listening hard enough to know _which _one - when one of the sides was proclaimed victorious. As he did so I filled myself up with a happy emotion, one of celebration, and let it flow out of me and swirl around everyone in the room - apart from the shocked looking teacher at the front.

Immediately everyone had a smile on their faces, and I watched in amusement as the party began. The three girls that had earlier been moaning and wailing in despair were now jumping on the desk and screaming wildly in celebration, and the blunt scissor guy was swinging his arm around his head like a cowboy. But this wasn't enough for me. I sent a second wave of happiness throughout the room, and everyone began to sing the national anthem, bellowing it out and stamping their feet violently. A few people were high five-ing, and almost everyone was standing up.

At that moment I hard shouting.

"Class, class. CLASS! Settle down AT ONCE!"

As soon as he said this I let a wave of embarrassment and shame envelop the room. Everyone froze in the act and hung their heads dejectedly coming down off their high emotions suddenly. The room was immediately filled with mumbled apologies and cries of -

"So sorry sir."

"We didn't mean it, honestly!"

"Can't think what came over me. Who won the war again?"

"Eh? What happened?"

I let myself join in the drabble of apologies so that I didn't stand out, and then pulled my chair closer to the desk. I had to make sure I kept up with the human charade - and humans were naturally restless.

This was really getting old now. It had seemed a good idea at first, but I was quickly becoming bored. I sighed to myself. Two more goes - that's all I would allow myself. Two. I pondered silently for a moment, making sure I kept up the act of writing notes on his Mr History's little speech.

Aha! That should work! I quickly and effectively singled out four of the most annoying and troublesome kids in the class, and sent out waves of innocence, mischievousness and guilt. Almost immediately there were 4 paper aeroplanes being thrown at the back of the teacher's head, where he had turned round to write on the board. I heard a whisper from beside me.

"Oh my god. What are they thinking? Haven't we done enough already this lesson?

I chuckled under my breath. At least this girl had a sense of when to stop. I, on the other hand, did not.

The teacher spun round, his face red.

"Who threw those?!"

Straight away my four victims stood up. They looked shocked and I couldn't blame them - but I wasn't going to stop this now.

"It was me! I admit it. I am a terrible person." The first person screamed, running from the room in tears.

"No! it was me! I am even worse, and don't deserve your anger oh almighty teacher!" The second girl sobbed loudly and fled out the door.

"I protest! I assure you it was me! I am sorry. I will report to the head straight away!" The third boy moaned and trooped gloomily down the corridor.

"Ah, but I had the idea mister! I swear it was me, me, me, and all ME!!" With a scream the fourth boy threw himself to the ground and crawled away down the corridor, only stopping once to kiss the teacher's shoes.

The teacher turned back to the class with a shocked expression on his face, clearly unsure about what just happened. With a shake of his head he returned to writing on the board, and I let the emotions in the room calm down after the previous excitement. I smiled. I would allow myself one more little bit of fun before the end of class. Now, all I had to do was wait for the opportune moment…

About 10 minutes after my last outburst of emotion I heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the corridor. I grinned - time for the next stage of my plan. As the door opened I sent a direct wave of lust to both the teacher at the front of the room, and whoever had just come in. Sensing that it wasn't quite strong enough, I repeated the action and sent another - this time twice as effective. I knew without looking up that it had had the desired out come. The familiar sound of a couple making out could be heard even from the back row where I was sitting, and if the awkward shuffling and gagging noises from my classmates were anything to go by, then there was some serious action going on.

I let this continue for half a minute before I looked up, and when I did, the shock of the situation hit me like a ton of bricks, causing me to reflect that out into my class mates. They all stood up with hands covering their mouths and making shouts of disgust and shock. Well - to be honest I couldn't blame them. I was doing the same thing, and I really meant it.

Because, standing at the front of the class, and ignoring the wolf whistles and catcalls now emitting from every corner of the room, was the one person I had least expected to see kissing the history teacher. Especially as I had made them kiss the teacher - they would have had no input in the matter. No way to control them selves.

Rosalie Hale. _Uh oh. _

**A/N. So? Did you like it? Random I know - but if you want me to do more like this, with all the different POV's, then leave a review with who you want me to do, and a suggestion for a lesson. **

**Oh, and a big cookie with a cherry on top for anyone that laughed. If you found this funny them my work is done for this chapter. ****J**

**Thanks, HeatherCullen-x **


End file.
